


Final Breath

by DarkShadows93



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: I Made Myself Cry, Kidnapping, Pre-Canon, Sad Ending, The Author Regrets Everything, The Reaping has begun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadows93/pseuds/DarkShadows93
Summary: Rae-Rae knew from the day that she was Marked by John Seed that the Peggies would come knocking on her door, using nothing but lies and sly words just to convince her to give up her farm, her life, her dog, and her precious son to their sick cause.  But she wasn't going to give in without a fight





	Final Breath

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been playing the living hell out of Far Cry 5 lately. I can actually recall where I played it for nearly 17.5 hours in one day this week. I just could not playing it.
> 
> But then I wanted to write a fic. No idea what because I really wanted to right a John Seed/ Female Deputy fic but I'm still a bit upset that I had to kill him because so far out of John and Faith... he's my favorite.
> 
> Then there was Boomer and that sad moment at the farm. I couldn't resist writing what happened prior the Deputy showing up. So enjoy!

“Dutch!” A cry escaped from her lips as she grasped the shotgun from the counter. Her hands trembling as she fiddled with the shells, dropping some onto the floor as she loaded the gun. Her heart pounding in her ears as she looked around her home just to find a sense of comfort.  Russell, after all the shit they had done to each other had come home just to help protect the farm. A selfish thought. But when one's entire life was built upon a pumpkin farm, how would one give it up?

Rae-Rae watched as Russell pulled a pistol from his suitcase and loaded it carefully. It still wasn't comforting knowing what was to come. But them, there was her precious son Ryan. A boy who as young as he was had grown accustomed to the hell the Peggies were giving the county. When he looked at her with his big brown eyes, she knew that maybe, just maybe everything will be alright. Ryan was the reason why she was fighting for the farm. He and Boomer were the reasons why she wasn't going down without a fight. 

Rae-Rae growled impatiently into the phone. In one ear was the monotonous dial tone while the sounds of Boomer barking and howling filled the other. He had been like it since four in the morning. It seemed out of nowhere he had gone crazy. Deep down though, Rae-Rae knew something was going down. Everything she had possibly done did not soothe him. A flag for the approaching storm. A storm straight from the depths of Hell that would ravaged the county and they would be trapped in the center of it. 

“Goddammit, Dutch!” Rae-Rae cursed as the voicemail greeting answered slamming the gun against the counter. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Ryan flinch from her actions making her watch how she reacts. When the beep of the voicemail played, the words escaped from her in blind panic, “Its Rae-Rae from the Pumpkin Farm!” The panic growing like a wildfire as the roar of trucks outside her home, “Boomer’s goin’ crazy! I don't know what to do-”

A single shit pierced through the air over Boomer's barks forcing the phone to drop from her hands. Ryan whimpered loudly, freezing in place as Rae-Rae stood in front of him, guarding him from the evils of the world. Russell, slowly walked from the bedroom pistol at his side. His eyes wide with fear as he glanced at Rae-Rae, approaching her before turning his gaze towards the front door.

“Rae-Rae Henderson!” A dark voice roared over the threatening  barks and growls of Boomer, “Your farm is now under the jurisdiction of the Projects of Eden's Gate. The first seal has been broken. The Collapse has begun. You and your family are to come out peacefully and be willing to join Eden's Gate or we shall have to do so by other means.”

Bible rose up her throat making it dry as sandpaper. Her heart stopping from the Peggies’ demands. Nausea filled her stomach as she forced her eyes closed only to have the soothing touch of Russell on her right shoulder. She took a long deep breath as she glanced behind her to stare at her son. She knew what she had to do. Rae-Rae knew from the day that she was Marked by John Seed that the Peggies would come knocking on her door, using nothing but lies and sly words just to convince her to give up her farm, her life, her dog, and her precious son to their sick cause. She just didn't expect it to be so soon. It was only three days. Three fucking days.

Silent tears ran down her cheeks as she grasped her shotgun tighter, “Ryan? Baby?” she choked out as she kept her eyes towards the door, “Do-Do you remember what Mommy told you to do when this day happened? What Mommy showed you when the bad men come to try to take you...you and Boomer away from Mommy?”

“Yes-Yes, Mommy….” Ryan replied quietly just as Rae-Rae choked out another sob

“Alright...alright Baby….” She took a long rattling breath as she reached over to Russell to ground her from her sobs, “You...you go on then. Okay? You just grab the supplies and run as fast as you okah, okay?” her voice started to break just as another shot rang out, “Mommy and Daddy will be with you soon, alright baby? I love you.”

“But Mommy, I'm scare-”

“I said go!” Rae-Rae fell to her knees as Ryan ran out the back door, her sobs growing loudly as the desire to kiss her baby goodbye worsen. She knew that Ryan's fate was on God's hands now, wherever he may be. God would lead him to the right direction. 

“Rae, come on.” Russell whispered as he joined her on the floor, wrapping his arms around her tightly, “We have to do something now. For Ryan. It's now or never. You told me that you weren't going to leave this farm without a fight. Well, Rae it's goddamn time.”

“Henderson! We're trying to be reasonable here! Nothing will come to harm you if you just walk out now. You and your family will be welcomed into Eden's Gate with open arms. We will protect you from the sins and dangers of the Collapse. All you have to do is agree to be saved. All you have to do is say  _ Yes _ .”

Yes. She was so sick and tired of that fucking word. Ever since the TV played that stupid fucking speech with that smug ass John Seed earlier she had loathed the word. She slowly sat up from the ground spitting “Fuck Eden's Gate.” like venom from a viper. She took a long deep breath as she wiped the tears from her cheeks before staring longingly into Russell's eyes, “Russ, if I don't make it out alive. I just want you to-”

“Rae, we'll make it out together or not at all.” Russell cupped her cheek as he kissed her as if it was the last kiss they would share on Earth.

“We're getting impatient here, Henderson!” The Peggie yelled as Boomer's growls grew louder, more fierce, “We're giving you till the count of three. One.”

Russell pulled out the pistol from his pocket, turning the safety off as he mouth three sacred words before leading to her to the door. Rae-Rae mouthed them back before took one deep breath before looking around the house praying that they wouldn't destroy it took much if she's gone.

“Two.”

“Ready?” Rae-Rae breathed out as she pumped her shotgun

“As I'll ever be.” Russell replied as he slowly opened the door 

“ Three.” The world moved in slow motion, the mid morning sun gleaned just over the horizon.  It would have been a beautiful morning if it wasn't for this. 

Russell fired the first shot.  The bullet striking the a Peggie in the shoulder followed by another in his chest. Rae-Rae couldn't help but scream as she fired her shotgun into the chest of a charging Peggie holding a wrench, blood splattering all over face. The feeling of satisfaction blossomed as she watched him fall to his knees before dying.

A storm of bullets rained around them. Rae-Rae seethed in pain as she felt one torn into flesh above her collarbone. A shocked gasped escaped from her as one torn into her abdomen, blood staining her shirt red.

“Rae!” she heard Russell cry out, turning towards her coming to her aid. A single bullet made the word dead as it burst from his chest. Russell's hazel eyes faded quickly as his final breath was stolen from him as he fell to the ground. 

“No!” She cried out in pain as another bullet pierced her body as she fired her shotgun into the Peggie who fired the bullet. She staggered towards Russell, her body growing weak and cold as her knees failed her. Rae-Rae fell to the ground, feeling her warm blood pooling beneath her, “Russ…” she whined as she reached out towards him, her eyes staring up to the sky. She could have sworn that the sun was growing brighter and Jesus was there waiting for her at Heaven’s Gates, “Russ…” she whined, breathlessly as she started to crawl towards him.

“The Lord is…” she gasped out, reaching out towards her dead husband, “my shepherd. I shall not want. He-” a sob broke escaped from her, the pain spreading down her body

Boomer howled as loud as he could as a Peggie grasped at his chai pulling him away from his dog house and his owners. He growled, snapping and biting at every Peggie that came near him. Rae-Rae pained a smile at Boomer's ambition to still protect her even when she was dying, “- makes me lie down in green pastures. He leads me beside-” she gasped as the pain worsen turning into a ice cold flame ravaging her insides, “still waters. He...he.. restores my soul. Yea, though I walk ...through the valley -”

She was so close. Her hand barely touching his as her body lost all strength and her breaths coming in short painkiller gasps.Her vision was fading like the night sky at dawn.  Death was approaching and yet she was not afraid. 

“Of...the shadow of...death. I fear no evil, for...I am with-” her eyes fluddered before staring out endlessly into the shadow of death. Her final breath escaping from her chest as a childlike scream pierced the silence.


End file.
